


The Reward

by Sophtly



Series: Cockles and the Mockumentary [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha makes good on his promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because a few of you were really enthusiastic about the first story in this series and I just wanted to say thank you. I hope this was worth the wait and you're happy with it. I don't have a beta for it, so if you see mistakes (which you most likely will) please let me know. Other than that, if you like it, please leave a comment and let me know. Your encouragement keeps me writing. (I'll leave that up to you to decide if that's a good thing!)

You know how you have those moments where you realize something about yourself you never knew? Well, you knew it somewhere in a little corner you don’t look at very often, but now in this moment everything changes and this secret bit of knowledge is suddenly floating around in the ether, available for anyone and everyone to use to their advantage. This whole day has been like that for Jensen. He and Misha have been fucking around (literally) for a while now, but he hasn’t allowed himself to think about what they’re doing. And feelings? Ugh. He’s spent a lot of time actively avoiding analyzing how he feels about Misha. Only now he knows. Damn it. He’s got a serious crush. Who is he kidding? After everything he did today, it’s obvious he’s actually in love with this fucker. 

Jensen would be a lot more upset about it if he didn’t have a fantastic distraction right now in the form of Misha on his knees in front of him, mouthing at his cock through the thick denim of his shorts. He bites his lips trying to stay quiet until there’s a sharp smack on his bottom. “Don’t hold back,” Misha practically growls, “Wanna hear you, Jay.” 

Jensen couldn’t stop the groan that follows if he tried. “Please, Mish, please…”

Misha gets to his feet and cups Jensen’s face in his hands and the look he gives him is so full of affection it makes his heart skip a beat. “What do you want, Jensen? Anything you want, it’s yours. So good for me today. So damn proud of you.” He kisses Jensen, long and slow, sucking on his tongue in that way that makes Jensen absolutely crazy, sets his whole body on fire. He’s out of breath when Misha pulls away. “Anything you want. Tell me what you want.”

“Want whatever you want to give me. Want you.” And that is so not what he should be saying right now. He should make Misha his slave. He should make Misha suffer the way he’s made him suffer all day, but...it’s true. Misha’s creativity in the bedroom is just as amazing as his creativity everywhere else and whatever he wants to do to Jensen will be better than anything he could come up with on his own. Misha always seems to know what he needs.

Misha looks like someone punched him in the stomach and for one heart-stopping second Jensen thinks he’s done something horribly wrong, but then Misha is kissing him frantically, tearing at his tank top like he can’t get at Jensen fast enough. “Holy fuck,” he finally gasps out, “Holy fucking shit, are you trying to kill me? How are you real? How are you mine? Goddamit Jensen.” He starts dragging Jensen to the bed at the back of the trailer, hands still clutching, lips still biting at Jensen in between rushed words. “You are fucking amazing, you know that? You are a goddamn revelation.”

He practically throws Jensen onto the bed, stops to let his eyes rake over him one more time and Jensen squirms, so hot and turned on and suddenly fucking shy that his ears are turning red. Misha’s voice and words and his everything are turning Jensen inside out. “All of this needs to go,” Misha tells him, tugging at his shorts. “Everything. I need you naked yesterday.” Jensen does his best to comply, managing to push off his shorts and underwear, tugs his shirt over his head. He’s happy to see Misha has done the same and is now bending over rummaging in a drawer for something, long lean body on full display for Jensen. His eyes are just taking in the muscular curve of Misha’s perfect ass when he straightens with a triumphant “Ha!” 

Jensen’s eyes get even bigger when he sees what’s in Misha’s hand. “I see you remember our little friend,” Misha says with a smirk. He’s obviously gotten himself under control again now that he’s got Jensen spread out just how he wants him. He lays the remote on the bedstand and starts lubing up the vibrating plug with deliberately slow strokes. “Oh Jay,” Misha says, crawling up the bed and pushing Jensen’s legs apart, “I’m going to take my time with you tonight. You’ve earned it.” He pushes the toy up behind Jensen’s balls, brushes his hole in tantalizing circles. “I’m going to make you come at least two times. Maybe three if I feel like there’s any cum left inside you, okay?” 

Jensen can’t think. Can’t speak. Can only nod like he has a choice. Misha smiles and pushes his legs up at the knees, leaving his hole more exposed. “Yeah,” just like that, he murmurs. “Just like that.” He starts pushing the toy into Jensen slowly. “Let me hear you, baby.” 

Jensen’s face pinks up at the endearment, but he lets the little gasps and moans escape as Misha continues relentlessly opening him up. It’s a small toy, but Jensen feels the stretch, is relieved when it sinks into place, flush against him. “Mmm,” Misha says, “Beautiful. I’m going to kiss you all over.” He leans down and starts on Jensen’s neck, wet kisses that shoot straight to his groin. Jensen jumps when the toy comes to life inside of him, a steady, insistent buzz. He hadn’t even noticed Misha grabbing the remote. 

Misha chuckles and goes back to kissing slowly down Jensen’s body. He’s got his lips wrapped around Jensen’s nipple when he hits the next level on the vibrator. Goes up another notch again when he switches to the other side, biting down gently. “Fuck,” Jensen gasps out. 

“We’re going to,” Misha assures him, “But I’m going to make you come like this first. Want you to come with that vibrator in your ass and your dick up my throat.” Jensen’s incapable of saying anything intelligible anymore, so he just moans again and clutches at Misha’s shoulders. “Turn over,” Misha commands, pushing at him. He rolls over obediently and immediately gasps as his dick pushes into the bedspread. He only barely manages to resist the urge to rut into the mattress. Misha won’t like it. 

Misha sits right down on Jensen’s ass, straddling him, and turns the vibrator up another notch. “No, please, Mish, can’t...I can’t…”

“You can, and you will,” Misha says firmly. He rubs a hand up through Jensen’s hair, pressing his face into the mattress. “Feel that?” Jensen feels something wet slick into the small of his back and realizes Misha is rubbing himself against him. “Feel what you do to me? If I can take it, so can you.” Jensen forces himself to relax and Misha slides off him, gives his butt a light slap. “That’s my good boy. I’m going to take care of you now. Okay?” 

Jensen nods as best as he can into the mattress. He’s ashamed of how good it makes him feel to hear Misha call him his good boy. It should repulse him, he thinks. It shouldn’t make him feel safe and warm in the pit of his stomach. His cheeks are burning when Misha flips him over and he can’t quite meet his gaze. 

Misha’s hand on his chin brings him back. “Hey, look at me,” He tells him seriously, “There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect.” Jensen wonders for a minute whether he’s said any of his thoughts out loud, but he’s pretty sure it’s just Misha being scary perceptive, as usual. “You’re perfect and you’re mine, aren’t you? Are you my perfect boy?”

He wants to look away from that penetrating gaze. He’s at war with what he wants versus what he thinks he should want. It’s a battle he’s been fighting most of his life.. He’s suddenly weary. He doesn’t want to be the perfect son, the perfect brother, the consummate professional. Just for now, just for tonight, he wants to be Misha’s perfect boy. So he nods and Misha smiles down at him, leans in and kisses him softly then he moves down and takes Jensen into his mouth. Jensen is coming in seconds, so full of sensation it’s almost painful. 

Misha gentles him down with soft touches and carefully removes the plug. He doesn’t give him too much time to relax before he’s opening him up further with his fingers. Jensen whimpers and Misha shushes him. “I know, I know, but I can’t wait another second, Jay. I can’t.”

“S’okay,” Jensen reassures him, “Do it. Need you. Get inside me, Mish.” He can’t do much more than lie there and take it when Misha pushes into him, but Misha doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps whispering soothing words, telling Jensen how wonderful he is, how much Misha doesn’t deserve him. It’s not the time to ask, not when he’s sex drunk and unsure of what’s even going to come out of his mouth, but he has to know. “Mish, this isn’t just a game to you anymore, is it? You...you feel something too?” 

Misha thrusts deep and stills. “Yes, I have feelings for you, you big gorgeous idiot. I thought that would have been obvious by now.” 

“It wasn’t,” he refuses to feel stupid for asking, he’s too relieved to care anyway. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t know. I meant it, I mean it, everything.”

“Okay, good. Now please fuck me?” Misha just grins and begins to thrust in earnest. It’s not long before Jensen is red and aching again, dripping onto his own stomach. Misha comes first and Jensen takes a moment to admire the long lines of his straining neck muscles, the way his plush mouth falls open, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He pulls out and Jensen sighs at the loss.

“Want to see you come, Jay. Stroke yourself for me.” Jensen complies readily and he’s close enough as it is, it’s not going to be a problem at all to get himself off, but then Misha manages to maneuver his hand so he can dip two fingers into Jensen’s wet and open hole and lazily push his cum back into him. That does it. He’s coming again, harder than the first time even, his ass clenching around Misha’s fingers. 

“You’re going to kill me,” he tells Misha when he finally settles down again.

“Right back at you.” Misha crawls over him ungracefully and goes to get a wet washcloth to clean them up. He cleans Jensen’s stomach and dick and then moves down, but he doesn’t clean him up right away. He takes the time to rub gently around his hole, adding to the mess. “Love this,” Misha says quietly, “Love to feel myself all over you. Love to see how used you look.” 

“Love to be used by you,” Jensen tells him honestly. 

Misha finally finishes cleaning him up and curls up on the bed, pulling Jensen up against his chest and holding him tight. “Meant it when I said you’re perfect.” Jensen’s already almost asleep when he hears Misha whisper into the dark, “Never going to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Sophee83 if you want to chat or squee over pretty boys with me.


End file.
